


kick-kick:

by anawesomeblossom



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M, Monsters, Silent Hill 2, Sympathy for the Devil, no really, sounds sketchy but isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-04
Updated: 2008-04-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anawesomeblossom/pseuds/anawesomeblossom
Summary: the sound of a mannequin in love.





	kick-kick:

She doesn't have a heart, but she knows the sound of it so well. Committing rhythmic, trance-like beats to memory (though she has no brain) like the function to breathe (though she has no lungs), and she kicks her legs (she has those) in time:

Ba-bum, ba-bum.  
Kick-kick, kick-kick.  
Ba-bum, ba-bum.

That has to be good enough, her kickbeats, and Father even tells her so.

Ba-bum, ba-bum.  
Kick-kick, kick-kick.  
Ba-bum, ba-bum.

She is happy.

.

A painted wall is her favorite place on the streets of Silent Hill, though she hides from Father Who Art There Beside Me In Spirit why. She does not feel bad about her secret because she is no sinner, yet Father would call her silly and weak-legged if He knew - so He doesn't.

Ba-bum, ba-bum.  
Kick-kick, kick-kick.  
Ba-bum, ba-bum.

Mr. Cat is where he always is: on the wall, waiting for her. And she kicks in jubilation because she has horrid visions of the sun wiping him away when it breaks out from its rightful cloud prison.

-I love you-  
she kicks every day.  
-Do you love me?-

He never responds; but then again, she never talks.

.  
.

The sisters she has tease her over Mr. Cat, calling him stickly and flat, and why couldn't she have fallen in love with someone strong and dimensional like Mr. Dog? They do not understand her, and she cries in Father's lap every night; He holds her close, though, until all the wetness is gone, and He never asks why it was there in the first place.

Ba-bum, ba-bum.  
Kick-kick, kick-kick.  
Ba-bum, ba-bum.

But she longs for the day where she can proudly introduce Father to her handsome lover:

-Father, meet Mr. Cat,- she'd say.  
-Meow do you do?- he'd say.  
-You are very beautiful,- Father'd say.

And they would be.

.

Ba-bum, ba-bum.  
Kick-kick, kick-kick.  
Ba-bum, ba-bum.

.  
.

She thinks he has another lover.

.

.

Ba-bum, kick-kick.

.

.  
.

A little girl.

.

.

Kick-kick.


End file.
